


Miss You

by corncob84845 (FrerardXBrusnopXXBiersackXXX)



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Love - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, male/male relationship - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, Love, M/M, MCR, My Chem, my chemical romance - Freeform, mychemicalromance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardXBrusnopXXBiersackXXX/pseuds/corncob84845
Summary: Franks move to a new school his senior year proves to be one hell of a challenge for him. After deciding to keep to himself, Frank makes it his mission to go as unnoticed as possible. Mr. Way decides to reach out and push Frank to have the best year he can. Eventually the two begin growing closer and closer and fall for one another. Dealing with this is the hardest thing either of them has ever faced.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for my old username...I was 13 when I made this account. Anyways, enjoy!:)

I sat in the back corner, hearing the kids around me making comments about how much of a loser I seemed to be. He looked over at me, making eye contact with me and looking back at the kids. At first I didn’t think he would be saying anything and would dismiss me like all of the other teachers today, but he didn’t. He was different. He stood up and came over to us.  
“Can I help you kids?” he asked them.  
They all just shook their heads and looked down.  
“That’s funny, because I could hear you guys from all the way up there giving frank a hard time. So which one of you guys is going to tell me what exactly is going on here?” he asked.  
“We weren’t doing anything. We were just joking around, right Frank?” they say to me.  
I sat there not doing anything.  
“See, obviously you guys were doing shit you shouldn’t have been. So now we can figure this out the hard way or the easy way.”  
Again, they sat there silently, nobody brave enough to come forward with the things they were saying to me.  
“Alright, well you guys had your chance so I’ll be writing you all up. You need to serve this detention today and if you guys give frank a hard time again, you’ll be in deeper shit than this. Understand?” He asked angrily.  
They nodded and sat there quietly.  
He came over to me and since my head was facing downwards towards the desk, he tapped my shoulder. I jumped a little which only made me even more embarrassed, but I looked up.  
“Hey, come with me for a second.” he said.  
I nodded and got up from my chair.  
He took me outside the class and turned to look at me.  
I stood there trying to avoid eye contact.  
“Hey, are you okay?” he asked kindly.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry if I caused any problems, I was trying to keep to myself.” I reply.  
He sighed.  
“Frank...Don’t try to blame yourself for those assholes. Trust me, I’ve been where you are. It sucks and when you don’t have anybody that’s willing to stick up for you, it’s even worse.”  
“Yeah I guess, I just don’t want to make you feel like you have to be a pain for these kids because I can’t stick up for myself.” I say.  
“Listen, those kids are the least of my concern right now. They clearly have nothing better to do with themselves. I just want to make sure you’re okay because I know how cruel people can be.”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me.” I say with a half smile.  
He giggles, “Okay Frank, I can tell that isn’t sincere, but I also don’t want to keep you out here making you feel even more awkward. But if you ever need anything, I am here and more than happy to help.”  
He grabs the door for me and gestures for me to go inside. I walk in and head back to my seat. We continue class, spending the remainder of the period working on homework. The kids don’t bother turning around towards me even though I was completely expecting them to.  
The bell finally rings, signaling the end of the period and I get up to leave. I wait for everyone else to leave to avoid any further confrontation and right as I’m about to head out Mr. Way calls me over.  
“Hey Frank, could you come here for a second?”  
I walk over to his desk and stand there waiting for him to say something.  
“So I know I said you could ask me if you need anything, but I was wondering if there’s any way you could help me today after school?”  
“With what?” I ask.  
“Mostly just sorting shit in this room. I suck at keeping everything tidied and I want this room to look decently presentable for when my boss comes in this week.”  
“Mmm, well I think I should be able to stay after to help but I’m not sure for how long.”  
“Yeah, I understand. It shouldn’t take that long to get it going but it might take several days if you’re up for it…?” he asks with a smile.  
“Yeah, why not. It’s not like i got anything better to be doing. Plus you saved my ass today anyways.”  
We both laugh and he continues, “Alright Frank, I’ll see you here later then.”  
I smile and nod, heading to my next class thinking about what exactly I just agreed to.


	2. Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Way asks for Franks help around his class and things take a funny turn.

-Mr. Way’s P.O.V.-  
The beginning of a new school year is always so nerve-wrecking. I can remember being a student in high school and having to stand up in front of everyone and introduce myself...that was just unnecessary. Once I finished college and actually landed my job, I promised myself I wouldn’t be one of those teachers. I wanted my kids to love me or at least like me. For some reason, this year was one that I was excited about. I had actually saved up enough to buy nice enough decorations and supplies for the room but now that I’m here, I can’t seem to find a good place to put any of the stuff.  
The day dragged on and each new class that walked in seemed equally as bored as the previous one. I hoped to find a student that actually cared about what I was teaching and not the fact that I was just another young male teacher but with high schoolers, all they can focus on is what meets the eye. Trying to keep kids interested is already hard enough but when you add on being a young teacher, kids begin caring less and less. I love my job and for the most part, the kids I spend my days teaching, but after having so many of your kids come up to you only to flirt and not to ask genuine questions, it just becomes exhausting. Being introverted also doesn’t help with trying to push myself to be more involved around here but this year I want things to be different, I want to make a difference.  
-Time Lapse-  
As I’m sitting at my desk during one of my class periods, I notice a group of boys giving one of the quiet kids named Frank a hard time. At first I consider staying quiet, but something in me tells me otherwise.  
“Can I help you kids?” I ask.  
The conversation continues until I write the kids up and ask Frank if he’s alright. I decide that in order to actually make a difference, I need to be there for my kids. So I ask Frank to step outside to be sure he’s alright. He assures me is and I let him know that I am here for him should he need me.  
The period nears its end and students begin packing up. I get a sudden idea to try to help Frank. I call him over after I notice the other students leave. I ask him to help me organize my room since I’ve been meaning to anyways. I figure that once I know he’s truly okay, I’ll leave him alone. Nobody ever really like interacting with their teachers anyways but I get a feeling Frank was like me in high school. If it is the case, I want him to know he has someone here for him that actually cares.  
***  
-Franks P.O.V.-  
After leaving Mr. Ways classroom I begin worrying about what he’s gonna be asking me. I already know that when you get asked to stay after, it’s never anything good. There’s already so many things I’m stressing out about right now and this is just another thing that’s making it worse. I consider ditching for a while, but end up deciding I might as well get it over with.  
I go to the rest of my classes, making sure to sit in the back each time. In my art class, a kid named Mikey sits next to me. He seems nice enough and we actually spend the entire class period talking about stuff we have in common. He tells me that I remind him a lot of his older brother which makes me laugh.  
“Yeah man, we should totally hang out sometime. We actually have a recording studio in the basement of our house. You, Gerard and I should record a track.” he says excitedly.  
“Gerard?” I ask.  
“Oh yeah, sorry that’s my brothers name.”  
“Mmm. So when are you free?”  
“Today actually. What about you?” He asks me.  
“Well I have to stay after school to help one of my teachers. But after that I should be free.”  
“Alright, it’s set then. Lemme just give you my number so you can text me once you’re done so I can pick you up.” He says.  
We exchange numbers and part ways after class, wrapping up my first day of senior year. I go to my locker to grab books when I see the group from Mr. Ways class standing in the hallway staring me down.  
“Hey!” One of them shouts.  
I instantly turn the other way and head for Mr. Ways.  
“Get back here, we need to teach you a lesson about getting us in trouble.”  
I walk even faster and make it back to Mr. Ways just in time to avoid being grabbed by the boys.  
“Woah, Frank...are you alright?” Asks Mr. Way, turing to me  
I nod quickly and sit down in one of the desks.  
“Well I hate to be the one to have to say this but...the look on your face right now says otherwise. Looks like you just saw a ghost.”  
“No, I’m really fine. Can you just tell me what I did wrong?”  
He looks at me confused.  
“Frank what are you talking about?”  
“Earlier, when you asked me to come here to ‘help’...I know you were just gonna talk to me probably cause I’m in trouble.”  
He giggles, “Frank, I’m not going to yell at you. There’s nothing you did wrong. I seriously just asked you here to help me.”  
“Wait, seriously?” I asked confused.  
He nods and smiles, getting up from his desk.  
I watch him grab a pile of stuff from one of his cabinets. He brings it over to me and sets it down.  
“So, here’s my dilemma. I have all this shit that I wanted to put up around the room but I never got around to it. So I need another perspective of someone that will actually be learning in here...where should I put everything?”  
I look around the room, noticing how boring it actually is in here.  
“I’m gonna be honest here.” I say.  
“Ok, go ahead.” He replies.  
“This room needs a lot of work. It’s really bare and blue in here. I can help, but I can’t guarantee that it’ll come out the way you’ll like it.” I say.  
“I really don’t care about that. I just need to get some stuff in here because of how tragic it is.” He says with a laugh.  
“Okay if you say so.”  
“I do.” He says smiling at me.  
“Alright, well I’m gonna go ahead and start by getting rid of all the old ugly stuff that’s in here.”  
He watches me for a while before doing anything.  
“So did you just move here? I’ve never seen you around the school before?” He asks, passing me organizer bins to place around the room.  
“Yeah, I moved here with my mom. It sucks that I’m only here for this year but what can I do.”  
“Yeah, I get it. High school is already hard enough but having to move for senior year...man I’m sorry about that.”  
“Thanks, but it seems to be going alright so far. I didn’t get beat up today and I even managed to make a friend last period.”  
“A friend? Man, you’re better at this than I was. Making friends was a really weak area for me back then.” He says with a laugh.  
“Back then? Man you must be ancient!”  
We both burst out laughing.  
We manage to make a decent amount of progress on the room before I let him know I have a friend to meet up with.  
“Okay Frank, well thank you again for this, I really appreciate it. If you don’t want to help anymore that’s fine, I just wanted to check in on you after what happened today. But I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”  
“Oh you definitely cannot do this alone, so I will be back. But thanks for actually caring and being decent, none of the other teachers were.” I say.  
We exchange our goodbyes and I text Mikey to come pick me up.


	3. Mikey's Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting trip to Mikey's house.

Mikey pulls up to the front of the school and I hop in the car.   
“Man if you ever need someone to organize shit for you, I’m your guy.” I say to Mikey, laughing.  
“What?” He asks with a smile.  
“I just helped clean my English teachers room. Who knew I was so good at something like that.”  
Mikey drives us to his house, stopping at Starbucks on the way home.  
“What do you want?” He asks.  
“Uhh, black coffee with sugar is fine for me.”  
“Dude, you’re literally just like my brother. There’s something wrong with you too. Who the fuck actually likes their coffee like that?”  
After getting our drinks, Mikey takes us to the house.  
I walk in and greet his parents who are very friendly. We make our way to Mikey's room. Mikey leaves downstairs for a minute to grab us some food so I take it upon myself to walk around exploring. I walk across the hall to find another room that looks very interesting. The door was already cracked open so I walk in. The walls were covered in all kinds of art. Everything was so beautiful and detailed. I can’t even imagine who must’ve done them because of how amazing they were. I notice old coffee cups in the room beginning to mold from being out for so long. The room smells like cigarettes and a failed attempt to cover it up with a pumpkin scented candle. I walk over the bed and sit down, taking the full room in because it was such in interestingly beautiful yet sad room.   
“Yeah, so I see you’ve found Gerard's room.” Mikey says  
“I guess so...So where is he?” I ask.  
“I assume he’s still at work, but who knows. He comes home at such random times, there’s never really a way of knowing unless I text him.”  
“Mmm. How old is he?”   
“He’s 28 but trust me, he doesn’t seem that old. Everything about him convinces me he was born in another universe the same time as me.” He replies.  
Mikey sends me into his room to relax while he goes back downstairs to talk to his parents.  
I sit on one of the chairs in Mikey's room observing his room when I hear footsteps and sighing coming from the hallway. I don’t bother turning around, assuming it’s just Mikey until I hear the door across the hall slam. I decide to turn around to see who it was but don’t see anybody so I go back to looking around at Mikey’s room.  
“Hey Mikey, thanks for getting me a coffee. It’s been such a long first da-” I look at see Mr. Way staring at me.   
“Oh, hey Frank. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were coming over here. I’m sure this is all really weird. I can leave if you’re uncomfortable.” He says running his hand stressfully through his jet black hair.  
“No, it’s okay. It’s no problem, I didn’t know you were...Mikey’s brother?” I say questioning.  
“Oh shit! Gerard I didn’t know you were home. Ok well this is my friend Frank, I just met him today in art class.” Says Mikey  
“Yeah I actually already met Frank because he’s in my English class.”  
“Yeah, Mr. Way is the teacher I helped out today, Mikey.” I say.  
“Ew stop, I don’t like when people call Gerard that in the house. Just call him Gerard here, I promise he won’t care, right, G?”   
“Yeah that’s fine. Well I’m just gonna stay out of your guys’ way. Thanks again for the coffee though Mikes.” He says while taking a sip  
“Uhhhh....Gerard, that coffee is actually Franks…” He says bursting out laughing.  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry Frank. Did you want it back or-?” He asks.  
I shrug, not sure what to say.  
“Okay now I feel bad, so let me just go buy you another one.”  
“No, it’s fine you don’t need to do all that.” I say.  
“I’ll just bring give one to Mikey tomorrow to give to you because I feel really bad. I swear I didn’t mean to take your coffee.” He replies, genuinely.  
“Okay Gerard, it’s not that big of a deal. So did you want to go down to the studio with us? We wanted to play a little since Frank plays guitar.” Asks Mikey.  
“Yeah sure, I mean as long as Frank is fine with it…?”  
Mr. Way looks at me, waiting for me to chime in. I nod at him.  
The three of us make our way down to the studio and I am amazed at the amount of instruments and equipment I see in front of me. I take a seat and grab one of the guitars and begin playing. Mikey grabs a bass and I see Mr. Way walk towards the front of the room, towards the mic. He places his hand on it but doesn’t bother doing anything with it. I continue watching him wondering what he’s gonna do but then he turns around suddenly and smiles at me and walk back over.  
“Well, I can tell you right now I won’t be doing any singing.”  
“Aw G, c’mon!” Says Mikey, pleading.  
He shakes his head in response and lets out a small giggle.  
“No, I mean I’ll listen to you guys play but I don’t want to overstep too many boundaries in one day.”   
“Gerard, Frank doesn’t care about that. We literally just want to jam right now.”  
“Another time.” Mr. Way replies, giving me a small wave and heading back upstairs.  
“Ugh, he’s such a killjoy sometimes. That’s what really sucks about having my brother be a teacher at my school, all my friends get awkward around him and end up leaving my ass to the dust.”  
“Well, I can assure you that it doesn’t bother me although, it seems to be more bothersome for him.”  
“Yeah, I mean he always gets really uncomfortable when kids from school are here because he worries one of them will try to take advantage of the situation and will hit on him...after all, he is one of the only relatively young teachers at school.” He says with a laugh.  
“I get it. I just feel bad for him.” I reply.  
Mikey laughs again and continues, “There’s no need for that. He’s fine, he just prefers to stay away until he knows nothing will happen. But I get a sense we won’t have an issue with you since you seem pretty normal.”  
The conversation comes to an end and Mikey and I begin playing songs we both know. It goes on for several hours and proves to be loads of fun. It’s nice having a friend that you can just hang out with without having to worry about doing things you shouldn’t be doing to impress them. Mikey seems like a great person and hopefully won’t get tired of me the way my old friends have.  
“Mikey!” I hear a woman scream from upstairs.  
“Yeah mom?” Replies Mikey.  
“Dinner is ready. Is Frank staying?”   
Mikey looks over to me waiting for an answer.  
“Yeah, I can stay.” I say.  
We put the instruments back and shut off the light, heading upstairs. Mikey’s mom and dad are already sitting down, waiting.  
“You can sit wherever you want Frank.” Says Mikey.  
I take a seat next to Mikey to avoid having to sit next to his parents. I hear footsteps come down the stairs and it’s Mr. Way. He walks into the dining room and notices that the only seat left is next to me.  
“Is is alright if I sit here?” He asks.  
I nod at him and he takes a seat.   
We all begin eating and their parents begin small talk with me. This surprisingly doesn’t end up with me sitting there awkwardly the entire time. They seemed genuinely interested in me and told me that I was welcome over any time.  
Dinner wraps up and I get up to go wash off my plate but before I got the chance, Mr. Way stands up and grabs it from me.  
“I got it, Frank. But thanks for actually being kind enough to think about taking care of it.” He says with a smile.  
“Hey Frank, let’s go back upstairs and play Xbox before you leave.” Says Mikey with excitement.  
We stand up push our chairs in. I turn to his parents and thank them for the food and for being so welcoming to me.  
We run up the stairs and go back into Mikey's room.   
“Well that went pretty great, man. My parents seem to like you and you didn’t even seem to be put off by Gerard sitting next to you!”   
I laugh and continue, “Yeah, you’re family is pretty great. I got lucky making a friend like you.”   
Mikey and I sit and play video games for a few hours before I tell him I should be getting home. Mikey offers to drive me and I agree. We make our way out of his room but before I go I say a quick goodbye to Mr. Way. After that, we go downstairs and once again, I thank his parents and say bye. Mikey manages to get me home pretty quickly and we part ways. I walk up to my house and unlock the front door.  
“Hey Frank.” Calls my mom from inside.  
I walk into the living room and say hello to her.   
“So how was your first day?” She asks.  
“It was really great, actually. I made a friend and went over by his house. I should’ve called but I forgot.” I say.  
“That’s okay. I’m really happy it went great. Are you hungry or anything?” She asks.  
“No, I ate at Mikey’s. Oh that’s my friends name by the way. he’s in my art class.”  
“Mmm. Okay well, don’t stay up too late you gotta be up early tomorrow.” She says while getting up from the couch, placing a kiss on my forehead.  
“Goodnight Frank, love you.”   
“Night mom, love you too.”  
***  
I lay on my bed in my room thinking about how great today was. I never imagined a first day of senior year could go this smoothly. Meeting Mikey was amazing and just the thought of having a friend to go through this hell with just eases so much stress I’ve been building up. Also having a teacher like Mr. Way actually stick up for me was another thing I couldn’t have dreamed of. The fact that he’s also Mikey’s brother is so weird but so cool. He seems like a really amazing teacher and hopefully he won’t always be so uncomfortable around me when I’m over at their house because that’s the last thing I want.   
-Mr. Way’s P.O.V.-  
Pushing my door open, I enter my room so confused. I am so used to Mikey’s friends from school coming over but I always get so worried about them. I know a lot of the guys he brings around use him to try to get to me and so Frank coming over today only made me worried again. I feel like Frank is different, especially after interacting with him earlier today, but I’m not sure anymore. There’s been a bunch of coincidences but maybe I’m just getting in my head again like always. Trying to keep my boundaries when he brings students from school here while also trying to be a part of Mikey’s life is really difficult. I always end up isolating myself from Mikey all together because I don’t want to hear things about kids at school and don’t want to overstep. Being a teacher can be such a pain sometimes.  
Thinking about tomorrow and Frank staying after feels a little weird now. I don’t want Frank thinking I was doing this on purpose or something, so I am beginning to think I should just tell him he doesn’t need to help me anymore. But if I do that then he might feel as if he did something wrong when he hasn’t. I just need to figure this out soon otherwise I’m gonna end up laying in my room all night stressing about this.


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Mikey spend time with Gerard for lunch and after school come back to help revamp Gerard's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you're enjoying so far. I'm trying to be consistent with uploads but exams and papers are kicking my ass right now but here's another chapter.

-Mr. Way’s P.O.V.-  
I make my way to school, stopping to get a coffee and remember that I owe Frank one. I quickly text Mikey and let him know to stop by my room with Frank before school starts. I order two black coffees with sugar and after grabbing them, make my way back to school.  
When I get to my room, I turn on the lights and place the coffees down on my desk. Trying to decide if I should clean up or not was quite a decision. I end up deciding I might as well since I don’t want to force Frank to help out with something he probably didn’t even want to do to begin with.   
After about twenty minutes of organizing, I stop and look at the progress. It actually looks pretty put together for having been done so quickly. I hear footsteps approach me and as I look up to see who it is, I see Mikey and Frank smiling at me.   
“So where’s the nice coffees you brought for us?” Mikey asks enthusiastically.   
I move aside so they can locate the coffees sitting on my desk.  
“Mr. Way, did you still need to help you out today?” Frank asks.   
I give him a kind smile and sit down at my desk.  
“Well, I don’t want you to feel pressured to come in and do anything. So I should be able to handle this on my own” I reply.  
Mikey lets out a laugh in amusement.  
“You’re so funny Gerard. Obviously you need help fixing this boring ass room. I'm surprised you haven’t mentioned anything about kids falling asleep in class because of the lack of life in here.”   
“What you wanna stay after and help too?” I ask.  
Mikey looks at Frank and tilts his head waiting for a response.  
“Oh! Yeah you should totally stay and help too, Mikey.” Frank says with excitement.  
They both look back at me.  
“Alright then, I’ll see both of you later then. Just knock and I’ll let you guys in. Did you want me to pick anything up to eat or?” I ask.  
“Nah, we’ll be alright, right Frank?” Mikey replies.  
Frank nods in agreement.  
“Okay, cool. Well then I’ll see you guys around.”   
They wave goodbye and head out of my room and onto their first period class.   
-Franks P.O.V-  
Mikey and I walk to first period together and say our goodbyes as we make our way to our different classes. I made a mental list of my highlights throughout the day:  
•1-3 period  
•English  
Lunch  
•Study hall  
•end of day(art with Mikey)   
•back to Mr. Ways room  
The day drags on again but once fourth period rolls around, my day begins to look up.   
Mr. Way spends the class showing us videos to relate to the readings we have to do during class. We discuss how they relate and I actually participate for once. Mr. Way even picked on me a few times to share my opinions which was pretty surprising. As the bell rings, signaling the end of class I behind packing my stuff up and as I’m getting up, I notice Mr. Way walking over to my desk.  
“Hey Frank, thanks for sharing today. I hope you didn’t mind me calling on you.” He says with a smile.  
I shake my head, “No, it was actually nice. Teachers tend to ignore me in class so it was nice being able to say stuff.”   
He smiles and nods in response.   
“Well, I don’t want you to be late to lunch. I’ll see you later, Frank.”   
I wave goodbye and we exchange polite smiles.  
***  
I text Mikey and tell him to meet me by Gerard's room for lunch. After a few minutes of waiting, Mikey arrives.   
“GERARD!” Mikey yells.  
A few seconds go by and Gerard comes speed walking out of the room.   
“Is everything okay?” He asks nervously.  
Mikey laughs and continues, “yeah, just wanted to say hi.”   
Gerard shakes his head and laughs.   
“Don’t you kids have to get to lunch?” He asks.  
“Well, I was hoping we could eat in here and watch Netflix.” Mikey says in a questioning manner.   
Gerard looks at me and back to Mikey.  
“Okay fine, but hurry up. I don’t want to be bothered by other teachers to go into the lounge.”   
He pushes us inside the room and logs into his laptop. Mikey and I sit down in a chair and face the projector screen.   
“What you guys wanna watch?” Gerard asks.  
Mikey looks over to me and Gerard follows.   
“Well?” Mikey insists.   
“I don’t know, guys. I’m a very indecisive person. Someone else choose.” I reply.  
Gerard ignores the suggestions made by Mikey and settles for The Office.   
“This will have to do.” Says Gerard.   
Gerard stands up and digs through the closet in his room and finds some chips.   
“Eat up.” He says, tossing the chips at me.  
“I’m fine, thanks th-”Mikey snatches them from me before I can finish.   
We spend the rest of lunch watching The Office with Mr. Way while devouring the chips.   
I begin thinking about how unbelievable this is. Having friends and one of them being my own damn teacher. I look to Mr. Way and notice his head turn quickly back to his laptop.   
Was he thinking the same thing too? I wonder.   
I look at the floor, giggle to myself and feel my face grow red.   
I look back up again and this time he hasn’t looked away.   
We stare at each other for what feels like forever before Mikey breaks our gaze.   
“Is everything okay?” He asks.  
“What?” Asks Gerard.   
“You’re staring at Frank?” He questions.  
“Oh yeah, sorry. I thought there was a bug on him.” He says, growing red.  
“Gerard, you’re so fucking weird.” Mikey replies.  
We all laugh and return back to watching the show.   
The bell rings a few minutes later and we all get up and clean up the little mess we each made.   
“Okay guys, see ya later.” He says.  
I turn around and smile at Gerard. He gives a friendly wave and gets up to turn off the projector.   
***  
Mr. Ways P.O.V.  
After Frank and Mikey leave I get up, turn off the projector and sit back down at my desk. So many thoughts race through my head.  
What. The. Fuck. Was. That.   
Why were Frank and I staring at each other? Surely, he doesn’t have a crush on me or something, I mean, I just met him a few days ago. But having said that, so many weird things have happened already because of Mikey. I need to sort this shit out because I cannot deal with another one of Mikey’s friends falling for me and me having to step in and ruin their friendship.  
I’ll deal with it later, I suppose.   
-Time Lapse-  
The day goes by pretty slowly and once the last period bell rings, my anxiety begins growing strong.   
What am I going to do when Mikey and Frank come back here?   
Just as that thought crosses my mind, Mikey and Frank burst through the door.  
“What’s upppppp?” Exclaims Mikey.  
I let out a quiet laugh and reply, “nothing”.   
“So do you guys wanna keep standing around or help make this room look decent?” I ask half-sarcastically.   
“Yeah, yeah” replies Mikey.  
I look over to Frank who is standing quietly next to Mikey, looking slightly nervous.  
I decide to leave it alone as to not make the situation any more awkward.   
“So I figure we can start by hanging these up.” I say as I pull out cheesy posters with quotes on them.   
“Here Frank.” I say, handing him a few.  
His focus returns and he quickly grabs them from my hand but somehow they end up on the floor. We both kneel down to grab them and only make everything 10x worse.  
When we stand back up, Mikey laughs loudly at our facial expressions.  
“Damn guys, can you both calm down? This isn’t that serious.” He states, grabbing the posters and moving to hang them up.   
“I’ll be right back” I state, turning around towards the door.  
I walk out extremely stressed out and confused.   
I just need a minute to be alone.


	5. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard Mikey and Frank hang out and spend more time together. The day goes on and things become complicated. Frank makes a suggestion about Gerard to Mikey. Just who is Gerard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, thanks for reading guys, lemme know what you think so far. I'm really trying to take my time with this one and build up the storyline so hopefully you guys are liking it so far.

Frank’s P.O.V.  
Mr. Way just left the room and when I say that I am feeling so anxiety ridden at this moment, I’m not even kidding.   
My hearts racing and I’m getting unnecessarily sweaty for no reason. Suddenly it hits me.  
I’ve got a crush on Mr. Way.  
“I’ll be right back” I say to Mikey, nearly running out of the room.   
I walk towards the water fountain and as I turn the corner I walk into Mr. Way.  
“Shi-” He exclaims, cutting himself off before he can finish.  
“I-I’m really sorry Mr. Way. I wasn’t paying attention.” I say, feeling my face grow more and more red as each second passes by.  
“No, it’s find, you just startled me.” He says, letting out a nervous laugh.  
We both stare at the floor, unsure of what to do next.   
“I’m just gonna go back and help Mikey” He finally says.  
“Ok.” I reply.  
I decide to go into the bathroom to calm myself down and take a second to think over the past few hours.   
I go into a stall and sit down, trying to understand just how I ended up in this situation.   
It’s a common thing for a student to fall for a teacher but I don’t know- when that teacher is almost a friend, things become a bit complicated.   
When I’m around Mr. Way I feel weirdly safe and comfortable. I don’t ever plan on acting on this stupid crush but I know as Mikey and I become closer, things are just going to get more and more difficult. Feeling this way isn’t what I wanted and I can only imagine how awkward I must be making Gerard feel.  
Mr. Way’s P.O.V.  
I walk back to the class and try to ignore what just happened. Something isn’t right, I don’t know what’s happening to me.  
“Look at all the progress I made already, G” Says Mikey with a smile.  
I smile back and walk over to my desk and open Spotify to try to calm myself down from this mild mental breakdown I’m about to have. The Smiths sound like a good option so I decide to play that.  
Mikey and I continue decorating the room until Frank walks back in.   
“Sorry for taking so long” He says.  
“Here, help me with this” Says Mikey, handing him one end of banner.  
I try to stick to my own side of the room, purposely avoiding Frank.  
After about an hour of working on the room, I see Mikey step back and say: “Look at it. It’s a beauty”.  
Deciding to follow, I take a step back and look around the room.  
“Wow, you guys did a really good job, thanks again”. I say, looking towards them.  
Mikey gives Frank a high five and makes his way over to give me one. Frank and I stare at each other for a short second, unsure as to whether or not we should exchange one, but I quickly realize that wouldn’t be the best option at this moment.   
“So should we go home?” Asks Mikey, looking to Frank and I.  
Frank shrugs and I nod to Mikey.  
“So you’re driving us back right?” He asks again.  
The anxiety that came with the asking of that question really got me.  
I look to Frank who is waiting for an answer.  
“Fine. But if I get it trouble for driving Frank I will be dragging your ass down with me, Mikey.” I say.  
“Alright, alright. Can we go now though? I wanna get home and go jam with Frank.” Mikey insists.  
“Ok. Let’s go, kids.”   
I turn off the lights, grab my shit and we leave the room, heading towards my car parked in the most vacant lot.  
“Hey Gerard, can we please stop to get coffee?” Mikey asks.  
“Yeah, where’d you wanna go?” I ask.  
Mikey turns around and looks at Frank, probably mouthing Starbucks.  
“Starbucks?” I ask.  
“I don’t even need to answer that.” He says and continues, “Hey Frank, put on something you like.”   
My cheap car doesn’t have bluetooth so aux cord it was for Frank.   
I grabbed it from my side of the chair and reached back so Frank would grab it.  
“Here you go.” I say holding it over my shoulder hoping we don’t accidentally touch hands or something.   
Thankfully, however, he grabs it easily without any awkward hand touching.   
Frank seems to take forever before finally deciding to play Black Flag.  
As soon as I hear the music starts, a smile spreads across my face.   
“Good choice” I say to Frank.  
I look in the mirror and see him smiling back.  
The ride to Starbucks was short and we decide to go through the drive through.  
“Okay so what are we getting?” I ask.   
“Black coffee?” Mikey asks Frank.  
“Yup” He replies.  
A few minutes go by after waiting in the line until we’re able to place our order.   
The barista says the usual Starbucks drive-thru lines and I place the order. I get three black coffees.   
I sit silently, half listening to the conversation between Mikey and Frank.   
“Look at her Frank, she’s so pretty!” Mikey says, shoving a picture in Franks face.   
I begin feeling like I’m being a fucking weirdo so I try to distract myself with my own thoughts.  
Of course, nothing wants to appear in my brain for me to distract myself so I end up having to sit there listening despite not wanting to.   
“I mean...sure.” Frank replies enthusiastically.  
“Gerard, please look at her and try telling me she isn’t gorgeous!”   
I shrug my shoulders in response.  
“Oh my god, you guys are so annoying.” He says, giving up his argument.  
Finally we get to the window and I pay and drive up for our coffees.  
“Thanks” I say to the barista.  
I hand the drinks to Mikey and he passes one back to Frank.   
“Do you want me to open your straw?” He asks me.  
I nod.  
We drive off and Mikey asks Frank if he still wants to come over.  
“I guess, I should probably let my mom know this time cause I forgot to last time.” Frank says.   
“Ok.” Mikey replies.  
I drive straight to the house and park. I wait until Frank and Mikey get out before locking the doors and we head to the front door of the house.   
Mikey unlocks the door and heads in, Frank and I following behind.  
We all stop in the living room to say hi to Mikey and I’s parents and then head into the kitchen.  
“So Gerard, are you gonna find a girlfriend anytime soon or am I gonna have to find someone for you?” Asks Mikey with a laugh, looking towards Frank.  
I feel my face grow super red and I turn around and reach in the fridge to avoid any more embarrassment.  
“Mikey, stop. I already told you I’m in no rush with that shit.” I reply annoyed. Little does Mikey know, I don’t really have an interest in girls, I tend to lean the other way.   
“Frank, don’t you think my brother should get a girlfriend already? He’s always so lonely just school, art, repeat.”   
Frank gives an uneasy half-smile.   
“No comment.” He says.  
“Whatever, you’re just saying that so he won't fail you.”  
“Gerard, Frank and I are gonna go find a pretty girl for you and you are gonna have to go out on a date or else.” Mikey says, laughing hysterically.   
“Mikes, I swear to-” I stop myself.  
“I’m not playing this game, Mikey. I have no interest in going on a stupid pointless date. Also, I’d really appreciate if you didn’t bring this shit up in front of one of my students.” I walk out of the room upstairs.  
Tears begin to form in my eyes and I rush up the stairs. That was so fucking embarassing and not only that, but the fact that my own fucking brother still doesn’t know that I’d rather die alone than go out with a girl is tragic.  
-Frank’s P.O.V.-  
“Mikey, I think you might’ve upset him. I feel really bad…”  
“Whatever, he’s too sensitive. We do this all the time, I just don’t understand why he’s so dramatic about it. Maybe I should’ve waited till you left to tease him, but he would’ve gotten upset anyway.” He replies.  
“Not to be nosey or overstep any boundaries, but has he ever gone out with anyone before?” I ask.  
Mikey sits and thinks for a minute before answering. “I mean...not on his own. I’ve always been the one to push him to do it. Why?”   
“I know this is going to sound crazy and PLEASE don’t get angry with me, okay?”  
“Fine.”  
“Do you think he...likes girls?” I ask reluctantly.   
Mikey lets out a loud laughter and quickly recollects himself.  
“Why would you say that?” He asks.  
“I don’t know. I just knew people that would react the same way he did and never went out with girls on their own. I don’t know, I’m probably just being weird.”  
“One second.” Mikey says, getting up and leaving the room.  
“Where are you going?” I ask nervously.  
“One second. I’ll be right back.” He replies.  
I see Mikey walk towards the stairs and I instantly regret ever having said anything.   
-Gerard’s P.O.V.-  
I sit down and decide to draw to calm myself down. Drawing is something that always helps me get my feelings out and after that whole ordeal, it’s definitely needed.  
“Gerard?” I hear Mikey call from the stairs.  
A light knock comes from the other side of my room.  
“What?”   
“I need to ask you something, okay?” He asks.  
“If you’re just going to bother me about finding a fucking girlfriend again, I will kick your ass.” I reply angrily.  
The door closes behind Mikey and I turn around to see what’s going on.  
Mikey sits on my bed and stares at the floor.  
“Why are you being all weird?” I ask.  
“So, I-uh. Do you….” He stops.  
“Do I what Mikey? Just get on with it, I’m sort of busy here” I say, grabbing my sketchbook.  
“Do-Are you gay?”


	6. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey gets to the bottom of Gerard's secret. Frank and Gerard get themselves in a bit of a situation and begin realizing things about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so sorry for not updating in so long. Here's another chapter I am currently working on more. Hope you enjoy this one!:)

-Gerard’s P.O.V.-  
I drop the sketchbook on the floor from shock and my jaw goes with it.  
“Why would you. Why would you think that?” My heart rate skyrocketing awaiting an answer.   
“That’s not really important right now. So?” He asks nervously.  
“Mikey, please don’t make me do this right now.” I say, nearly breaking down.  
“Gerard, I’m not here to judge, I just want to know. Maybe I’m too busy focusing on myself all the time to realize shit about you that others would.”   
“That others would?” I repeat, thinking he must be referring to Frank.  
“Jesus Mikey, did you really fucking ask Frank if he thinks I’m gay?” My anger and embarrassment growing with each second.   
“No. That’s not how it happened at all. He was trying to defend you and he just suggested that you might be gay because of experiences with people he knew before. I swear, I didn’t even think of bringing something like that up.”   
I pace around the room, freaking out the fact that one of my own fucking students just figured out I’m gay before my own brother was able to piece it together. Not only that, but I had no idea what’s going through Mikey’s head. He’s never shown outright support or hate towards people that aren’t straight so that sent me straight into a panic.  
“So...is that a yes or…” He asks calmly.  
I look over to him and a wide smile is planted across his face.  
“Is this funny to you?” I ask growing more and more upset.  
“It’s not funny, necessarily...but you’re just making a big deal out of it.”  
“Mikey! Why are you laughing? I’m over here panicking because first of all, Frank is downstairs and can probably fucking hear everything and you haven’t even said anything to me.”  
“Well, what do you want me to say? I really couldn't care less, Gerard. I’m just a bit annoyed you never said anything to me all these years. Plus, I doubt Frank will say anything, he’s really quiet around other people.”  
I let out a loud groan and begin stomping down the stairs to go talk to Frank.  
“Frank?” I call out.  
I hear his footsteps make their way over to where I’m standing. He appears shortly after, looking nervous as per usual.  
“Can you please come upstairs, Mikey and I need to explain some stuff really quick.”  
“Okay.” He says and follows me up the stairs back into my room.  
Mikey is standing in the doorway and turns to Frank and begins laughing again.  
“Close the fuckin door, Mikey.” I say angrily.  
“Okay, geez. Gerard, it’s really not a big deal.” He says again, only frustrating me more.  
“Frank, I’m really sorry about all this. I didn’t want you to get in the middle of this. I can only imagine how uncomfortable you must be right now and you can leave anytime, don’t let Mikey make you feel like you need to stay.”   
“I-It’s really not a big deal, Mr. Way.” He says, pushing the reality further on me.   
I shook my head and looked at Mikey.   
“You’re actually the worst.”   
Mikey laughs in response and walks over to give me a hug.  
“Gerard, nobody gives a shit about who you want to date. We just want you to find someone.”   
I get up and lead them out of my room, trying to spare Frank any more awkwardness.  
“Do you guys wanna go downstairs to play for a bit?”   
Mikey looks to Frank in shock; “Are you serious?” He asks.  
I nod and head down to the basement.   
“Well Frank, I suppose after that whole ordeal, you can deal with a bit more Way family chaos.” I say with a laugh.  
Frank smiles and nods in agreement.  
“Hey Mikey, let’s warm up.”  
“Alright, the usual?”   
“Yup.” I feel an unusual burst of anxiety growing inside me.  
Mikey plugs in his bass and I sit down on one of the chairs we have lying around.  
He starts playing a song we came up with one day when we had nothing better to do. I know when I’m supposed to come in, but something inside me was holding me back.  
I look over to Frank who is sitting on another chair smiling politely at Mikey and I, waiting for us to start.   
My part comes in and I stand there like a fucking weirdo and don’t do anything.   
Mikey stops. “Uhhhh Gerard?”  
“Yeah sorry, I’m just a mess from earlier I guess. I’m gonna go get some water really quickly.” I say, running back upstairs. As I head up, I feel as if I can breathe again and feel a weight come off my shoulders.   
What the fuck is going on.   
Once I’m in the kitchen, I go into the fridge and grab some water for everyone. I take a few sips and begin feeling fine again.  
Letting out a deep breath, I begin heading back downstairs.  
I stop dead in my tracks when I hear an unfamiliar voice and strumming of a guitar.   
“And I traveled far, I reached for the stars. But those stars don’t reach back, they’re better left alone”   
My lack of attention causes me to drop one of the water bottles from my hands. This was followed by a silence as the bottle bounced from step to step. I noticed Mikey and Frank staring towards me, no expression besides Franks overly-red face. I realized they probably noticed I was standing there just watching and listening like a fucking creep.  
“Sorry guys, I thought I could carry them without any issue, but obviously not.”   
I make my way down to them and place waters on another chair.  
“Did you write that yourself?” I ask Frank to try to cover the fact that I was completely in a trance when he was singing.   
“Um, yeah. It’s nothing really.” He says, staring at the floor.  
“No, it was really good, actually. You’re really talented.” I say with a kind smile.   
“So can we all play together now or…?” Mikey asks impatiently.  
“Yeah.” I reply.  
I take on final sip of water and a deep breath shortly after  
Here goes nothing.  
-Frank’s P.O.V.-  
I pick up the guitar and look to Mikey, trying to avoid making Mr. Way feel any more ambushed than he probably already does.  
Gerard made a suggestion that we play something by The Smiths so that's exactly what we were about to do.   
Thankfully, I knew the song and wouldn’t have to stand around awkwardly.   
Gerard counts off and I feel my nerves coming on.  
“1, 2, 3, 4...Good times for a change….” Gerard sings and my heart drops to the floor.  
I try my best to play along, but I found myself getting so distracted by his voice. It was angelic; unlike anything I could even imagine.   
I stand there playing along with them but my eyes stay glued to Gerard. After a few seconds of not turning around, he suddenly begins walking around the room with the mic and we make eye contact for a second and it sends my heart fluttering.  
The song comes to an end and I can feel the emotion emitting from Gerard.  
“Lord knows it would be the first time”   
The last line of the song is sung and Gerard makes it his own. A beautifully heart-aching song became something that made me feel in love and at peace.   
Gerard places the mic back on the stand and bends down to grab his water bottle.  
“Sweet” Mikey says happily.  
“That was really good. Mr. Way, I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone that talented before” I say.  
“Thanks Frank. That’s really kind of you and probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” He turns around and smiles at me.  
“Thanks for not chickening out this time, G.” Mikey says to Gerard.  
We all laugh and sit down to take a break.  
“I wasn’t sure how that was gonna go.” Gerard says.  
“Yeah, honestly, I expected you to have a breakdown halfway through. Poor Frank would’ve had to suffer some more.”  
“Sorry Frank.” Gerard says to me with a grin.  
I giggle.  
“So do you guys want pizza?” Gerard asks.  
“Sure” We say in unison.  
“Pizza it is.”   
***  
Gerard orders the pizza while Mikey and I go back upstairs to watch Netflix in Mikey's room.  
“So what did you think of Gerard's singing? Honestly?”  
I stop for a moment to think about what I’m going to say.  
I let out a soft sigh and continue, “Well, I’m not even sure what to say. I’m not trying to be weird but you asked for honesty so…” Another short pause happens before I finish.  
“Honestly, it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard and I’m so confused as to how he hasn’t been signed to a label or something. How can someone be that talented and not be a complete asshole?”   
Mikey laughs.  
“Yeah I think he’s unbelievably talented too and you’re lucky. Gerard never really sings in front of my friends. He’s usually too shy, but I guess after the whole thing earlier, he’s out of cares.”   
I feel my heart race again.   
This was something he doesn’t do often?   
We hear footsteps come towards the room and we both turn around.  
“Pizzas here, guys.”   
We all head downstairs together and sit down at the table.  
“Where’d mom and dad go?” Mikey asks.  
“Out.” Gerard replies.  
“Okay so...can you please bum be a cigarette?” Mikey asks.  
Gerard’s face goes red and his head flies to me.  
“I have no idea what he’s talking about I-” Mikey cuts him off.  
“C’mon Gerard! Frank doesn’t care, right?” He asks me.  
“N-No.” I say more nervously than I wish I had.  
“Frank, if you say anything I will deny it.” Mikey says to me laughing.  
I laugh back.  
“Hand em over, buddy.” Mikey says, motioning to Gerard.  
“Let’s go outside please, Mikey.”   
They stand up from the table and begin walking towards the door.  
“Frank you wanna-” I see Gerard whack Mikey.  
“We’ll just be a minute, Frank”   
“It’ll be longer than that Fraaaaank” Mikey says heading out the back door being dragged by Gerard.  
I sit at the table with the pizza unsure of what to do.  
Should I just go outside with them?   
I hear the backdoor open again.  
“Frank get out here already” Mikey shouts.  
I stand up feeling weak in the knees but heading over to Mikey quickly.  
“What’s up?” I ask.  
“I felt rude not asking you. Do you want one?” Mikey asks, holding a cigarette in front of me.  
I stand there probably looking confused.  
“Gerard said it wasn’t a good idea, but I assured him it would be fine. He’s just trying to look out for his job, ya know?”   
“Yeah, I get it.” I say, slowly grabbing the cigarette from Mikey’s hand.  
Mikey pushes me out the door and I bump into Gerard (of course) who was pacing nervously back and forth.   
“Mikey, this is a horrible idea.” Gerard says looking at me.  
My eyes go straight to the floor out of embarrassment.  
“Gerard, we’re almost adults calm down. Plus would you rather it be you or do you want me to go to desperate measures to get them”   
Gerard lets out a loud sigh, “Whatever, just hurry it up please. I don’t need anymore stress tonight.”   
Mikey finally closes the back door and reaches towards Gerard for another cigarette.  
“Gimmie!”   
“You already fucking had one Mikey”   
“C’mon, I rarely even get a chance. Stop being so old.”   
That comment seemed to work and Gerard handed over the pack.  
Mikey grabs two and hands one to Gerard.  
“Here, you deserve it. Now can you please give me a light?”   
Gerard reaching into his pocket and pulls out a lighter.  
“Come here” He says to Mikey.  
He lights his cigarette and Mikey's after then looks toward me.  
“Frank?” He says, inhaling his cigarette. I feel my heart skip a beat and I freeze up again.  
“Here, lemme see” He says, grabbing the cigarette from my hand and lights it using his own then places it back in my limp hand.   
I look up at him and he looks back, waiting to see what I do.  
Smoking cigarettes isn’t something new to me, but I’ve always done it alone so this is just a bit much for me. I decide to try to just calm down and not make anything more weird so I pull the cigarette up to my lips and take a long inhale, feeling the smoke entering my lungs.   
Mikey has been off in his own little zone for the past few minutes so of course he didn’t pull Gerard or I out of our trance-like state of gazing at one another.   
I continue to watch Gerard, noticing the way his hands hold the cigarette so gently. He pulls it towards his lip and it sits there for a second before he inhales again. My eyes move towards the ground from nerves but I feel his eyes continue to stay in my direction.  
Is he feeling what I’m feeling too?   
My face gets flustered and I decide to walk over to Mikey.   
“This is just what I needed” He says.  
“Mmmhmmm”   
“I’m gonna go inside, I’m fucking hungry” Mikey replies, putting out the cigarette.  
I turned around to follow Mikey but notice I’m not even halfway through mine. My back turns away from Gerard again and I stare off into the dark sky, trying to get through the rest of my cigarette.  
“Hey Frank?” I hear a voice ask from behind me.  
I turn around and see Gerard standing close to me.  
“Yes?”  
“I just wanted to apologize again for any weirdness today. This wasn’t supposed to happen and I didn’t mean to put you in this situation. Normally, this type of shit doesn’t happen, so I’ll try my best to make sure it doesn’t again”  
“It’s really fine. Today was really...interesting. Thanks again for this” I say lifting up the cigarette.   
He giggles and put his out.   
“Let’s go inside.” He says and I nod, following him back inside.


	7. Mr. Way or Gerard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small filler chapter where Mikey and Gerard meet Frank's mom. Frank dreams about Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve (or new years day depending on where you live)! Here's a little filler chapter. I'm currently typing up chapter nine and will try to stay consistent through this week. I'm really happy with where the story is going with the upcoming chapters so I can't wait for you guys to read it!:)

Gerard’s P.O.V.  
Frank and I head back inside and sit down with Mikey to eat. Thankfully the rest of the night goes smoothly, without any other sort of stress. Our parents get home and as the night grows longer, I tell Mikey to ask Frank if he’d like a ride home. Frank agrees and we all hop in my car again.We make it to Franks after a few minutes of driving. Turns out he lives really close to us which I never would’ve guessed.   
“Mikey, my mom’s insisting you guys come inside to say hi” Frank says nervously.  
Mikey turns towards me, “G?”  
“Frank I don’t want to overstep boundaries here or make you feel anymore uncomfortable tonight.”   
“Mr. Way it’s fine. My mom would love to meet you.” He says.  
I decide to just go along and park the car in front. We walk up to the door and Frank knocks and shortly after a kind voiced woman greets us.  
“Hello boys!” She says with a grin and reaches for both of us to give hugs.  
Does she even know I’m Frank’s damn teacher?   
“Oh wow, you must be Mr. Way?” She says with a grin.  
“Yes I am. This is my little brother, Mikey, Frank’s friend. I’m really sorry for this, I just didn’t want Mikey to have to ask our parents so I offered to drive”   
“No, thank you. I’m really appreciative that at least one of Frank’s teachers care enough to do something like this.”   
“Well mom, I don’t want to keep them anymore,” Frank says.  
“Yes, sorry. Well I’ll let Frank say goodbye, it was really nice meeting you two. Thank you again, Mr. Way for this, it means a lot.” She says pulling me in for a goodbye hug.   
Frank turns towards us and says goodbye.  
“Bye Mikey. Thank you Mr. Way”   
“Frank can you please stop calling him that when I’m around, it’s fucking weird” Mikey says laughing.  
“But it would also be weird to call him anything else because he’s my teacher” Frank says confused.  
“Frank it’s fine, call me whatever. It’s just a name. But if we’re in class, I just ask you call me Mr. Way because I don’t want everyone to think my class is a place to just hang out and do nothing.” I say politely.  
Frank nods, “Okay.” He says.  
“Okay, well bye Frank, see ya tomorrow.” Mikey says, walking towards the car.  
Frank says another goodbye.  
I turn to Frank, “Good night. See you around.”   
“Bye Gerard” Frank says quietly.  
It takes me a minute to register it, but once I do, my stomach gets tied in knots and I feel my cheeks turning pink. My eyes look back at Frank who is blushing and smiling at me, standing by the door, and watching us walk back to the car.   
Does Frank have a crush on me?  
I push that thought out of my head and get into the car with Mikey and we drive home.   
-Frank’s P.O.V.-  
Shortly after Gerard and Mikey leave I head back into the house.  
“Frank, how was your day? That teacher of yours is really young, how old is he?” asks my mom.  
“Hmm, I’m actually not sure and didn’t even realize that until now. But my day was good, Mikey and I stayed to help him decorate the room and then we stopped to get coffee”   
“Wanna explain why you smell like cigarettes?” She asks  
“Me?” I quickly try to come up with an excuse and not tell her what really happened.  
“Yeah, Mikey smokes and we were in the car with the windows closed. Sorry”  
“Okay, well I know you’re almost 18, but I don’t want you getting into bad habits” She says, planting a kiss on my head and leaving the room.  
After she leaves I continue to stand there, thinking about earlier.  
How old is Gerard? Suddenly I start worrying thinking about him finding out about the stupid crush I have.  
My phone dings from my jeans and I reach for it, seeing that Mikey texted me.  
“Hey”   
I reply: “Quick question, how old is your brother?”  
A few minutes go by before he replies.  
“22. Why?”   
“Oh, my mom was just asking. But he’s really that young? I thought he’d be older.”  
22? That’s like almost just four years older than me…  
“Yeah, why else do you think kids are always hitting on him?”   
All the kids? Soon I’ll be one of those fuckin assholes.   
“Mmm, that must suck.”  
“It’s really annoying. Anyways, a cute girl just followed me on Instagram. Do you have one? My acc is @MikeyWay”   
“Ooo, let me see. Mine is @FrnkIero”   
Now to pretend to think this girl is attractive. I haven’t come out yet to anybody but I’m bisexual.  
I open the app and look up Mikey’s account. He’s on private which is interesting but I follow anyways.  
A second later, he follows me back and dm’s me a picture of the girl. She was beautiful but I wasn’t the best at trying to agree on other aspects that Mikey made clear he liked.   
I wonder if Gerard has an account. A dangerous thought but one that got the best of me.  
I click on the list of people Mikey is following and see an account named “@G.Way”. Again, the account is private but unlike Mikey, doesn’t seem to have many posts or followers. The bio was some quote and the profile picture was a drawing that was pretty difficult to make out. Being the creep I am, I screenshot the account so I don’t forget it. Not bothering to close out the app, I head upstairs into my room and sit on my bed.   
When I grab my phone again, Instagram was closed. So I shrug and continue to text Mikey.  
We talk about useless things and Mikey tries to set me up the way he did for Gerard. This proved to be difficult for him because every profile he’d send me I would say that they aren’t my type. There were a few girls that seemed interesting but for some reason, nobody really stuck in my head.  
Nobody compares to Gerard  
My heart starts racing when that crosses my mind. He’s my teacher I can’t be thinking this shit.  
He’s only four years older.  
I smack myself in the head for that one.  
As time passed, I realized I should go hop in the shower. I grab my towel and head in.  
I turn on the hot water and let it warm up. It doesn’t take long so I get undressed and hop in.  
When I close my eyes Gerard is all I can think about. I think about the way he looked when he was smoking that cigarette earlier and I feel myself getting overwhelmed.   
Stupid Mikey, I wouldn’t be here daydreaming about his damn brother if he wasn’t so desperate for a fucking cigarette.   
I try to wrap up quickly and get dressed. The rest of my night goes by normally-texting Mikey, finishing my homework and getting in bed.   
***  
I walk up the stairs and turn into Gerard’s room. He isn’t there so I walk over to look at everything. I see endless drawings on his desk and poetry. Everything is so beautiful and intriguing. Trying to avoid getting caught, I leave the room and go outside for a smoke. When I go out back, I notice Gerard standing with his back to me. His hair is jet black and is a perfect contrast for his outfit. I watch him for a second before pulling out my cigarette. He hears me and turns around. “Hey Frank. Need a light?” He asks with a smirk. I nod. He makes his way over and I move my cigarette up in the air for him to light. Gerard take my hand and pushes it to my mouth, suggesting I put it between my lips. With it still in between my lips, he comes nearly kissing distance and uses the end of his to light mine. He only break eye contact to light mine and then his eyes lock up again with mine. I feel heat growing in me and I pull in a drag of my cigarette to break the tension. Gerard finishes his and looks at me with my freshly lit one. He reaches for my lips and grabs it. He places it between his lips and watches me as he inhales, doing so in the most attractive way possible. My eyes stay locked on him, forgetting about everything around us and I reach back for it. Gerard pulls it from his own lips and kneels down to put it out on the ground. When he stands back up, his eyes follow me. The tension grows with every second until he takes his hand and gently places it on my cheek and moves closer. We centimeters away now and I can feel his warm breath on my lips against the cold air. He begins kissing me and wrapping his hands around me. I kiss back and it gets more intense, we each start running our hands along the other. Gerard digs his nails into my sides, probably leaving a mark. His hands slowly trail down towards the waistband of my boxers before he stops. “Beg” He whispers in my ears, sending goosebumps all over my body. “Please, Gerard. Touch me, I need it.” I let out with a soft moan. His hands continue down and I feel him touch me, nearly sending me over the edge. I see him bite his lip and giggle and then his lips move towards my neck. He leaves a hickey, marking me as his. He continues touching me, making me go weak in the knees. “I want you to cum for me, Frank. Show me how good I make you feel” He says to me. Right as I’m about to finish, something startles me.  
“Frank!” A loud voice shouts   
I open my eyes and realize I was sleeping.  
Fuck, it was just a dream.  
As I’m getting up I notice the tragedy I caused.  
“Frank, honey, you’re going to be late for school! Mikey is here to take you to school.”   
I try to clean myself up and get dressed, shoving my shit into my backpack and rushing downstairs.  
“Bye mom, love you. I’ll text you later” I say.  
“Okay sweetie, love you too” She says back.  
I run outside and get in Mikey’s car.  
“Hey” I say, avoiding all eye contact.  
“Morning. You look rough, tough morning?” He asks.  
“That’s one way to put it.”   
With that, we drive off, heading to school for yet another day of confusion and anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I've recently decided to move my work from another site over here in hopes of people actually being able to read it. Will be updating as much as I can!


End file.
